jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NocnaFuria1230/Dalsza historia...
Hejka!!! To moje pierwsze opko więc nie mam doświadczenia *''Akcja dzieje się po JWS2 '' *''Nie ma Stoicka, a Czkawka jest wodzem'' *''Jest Valka i mieszka z Czkawką'' *''Valka ma siostrę, ale nie mieszka na Berk'' *''Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli'' *''Nie wiem czy będzie Czkastrid'' *''Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw, na razie Czkawki'' *''Pochylona czcionka to język smoków'' Mam nadzieję że od nikogo nie ściągam, bo źle bym się z tym czuła. Mam również nadzieję że ktoś to przeczyta, a jak tak to przoszę o szczere komy. I to chyba tyle, naprawdę licze że wyrazicie swoje szczere zdanie. Zycze miłego czytania. '' '' Wyspa Berk... Minęło już pół roku odkąd mieszkańcy stoczyli walkę z Drago. Valka po woli przyzwyczaiła się do życia z ludźmi. Czkawka z czasem przyzwyczaił się do nowych obowiązków, przez co spędza mniej czasu z Astrid, której brakuje ukochanego. Dzień za dniem, minuty i godziny mijją ''Perspektywa Czkawki '''Właśnie wstałem, Mordka jak zawsze przywitała mnie domagając się śniadanka. Jest po ósmej, więc mama pewnie już wstała. Umyłem i ubrałem się i zszedłem na śniadanie. ' Cz - Dzień dobry mamo V - Cześć Czkawka, jesteś głodny? Cz - Tak V - To siadaj 'Dałem ryby Szczerbatkowi i Chmuroskokowi. I sam usiadłem na swoje miejsce. Mama podała śniadanie i usiadła na przeciwko mnie'' i zaczęła rozmowę...' V - O której zaczynasz zajęcia? Cz - Za pół godziny V - Aha, Czkawka... Cz - tak? V - Muszę wyjechać do starej znajomej... Cz - Co? v - Muszę wyjechać na dwa dni. Cz - Aha... Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? V - Już jutro... Cz - Już jutro? V - Niestety, Przepraszam że mówię Ci to dopero teraz, ale nie ma Cię całymi dniami... Cz - rozumiem V - Cieszę się że rozumiesz Cz - Dobrze, Muszę iść do akademii '''Już miałem wstać kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wstałem i poszedłem otworzyć. Przed drzwiami stała Astrid.' A - Cześć skarbie Cz - Cześć Kochanie Podszedłem do niej i pocałowałem A - Dzień dobry pani Haddock V - Dzień dobry Astrid! Co cię sprowadza? A - Przyszłam po Czkawkę, za chwilę mamy zajęcia. Idziesz? Cz - Tak, tak. Pa mamo! V - Pa synu! Szliśmy chwilę i weszliśmy do akademii, gdzie Sączysmark rozmawiał ze Śledzikiem, a... a bliźniaki znowu biją Thor wie czemu... A Eret znowu się spóźnia... Cz - Cześć! Zaczynamy lekcję?! O dziwo po tych słowach bliźniaki momentalnie przestały się bić i zajęły swoje miejsca. Ś - Czkawka, Czkawka! Co będziemy dziś robić? Cz - To może quiz? Wszyscy - Ok! Cz - O Eret, dobrze że jesteś!(wreszcie!) E - Przepraszam. Cz - No, cóż... dobrze że jesteś... Drużyny:Astrid z Eretem i Śledzikiem, a bliźniaki i Sączysmark Czas miną nam szybko, nim się obejrzeliśmy już minęły dwie godziny... Cz - Po podsumowaniu 120/60. A teraz patrol i idziemy pomc w wiosce... Patrolowaliśmy, ale nic nie widzieliśmy. Poszliśmy pomóc w wiosce, pomogliśmy naprawiać dachy, łatać łodzi i pomóc rybakom... Wieczorem wszyscy wrócili do domów, a ja poszedłem na chwilę do twierdzy... a potem do domu. W domu spotkałem mamę któr się pakowała... V - Cześć Czkawka! Cz - Cześć mamo! V - Kolacja będzie za pięć minut. Cz - Ok! A może po kolacji pójdziemy polatać? Po chwili zaczęliśmy się śmiać, bo smoki jak to usłyszały spojżały na nas i zrobiły bardzo śmieszne miny... Zjedliśmy kolacje i poszliśmy polatać. Lataliśmy ze dwie godziny...Wróciliśmy do domu, pożegnaliśmy się i poszliśmy spać... Rano obudziłem się po szóstej, mama pewnie jeszcze śpi, ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Pomyślałem że zrobię mamie śniadanie... Obrus i kwiaty na stole są, więc brakuje jeszcze mamy. '''''Perspektywa Valki Obudziłam się o ósmej, wstałam, ubrałam się i... i poczułam piękny zapach. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni i zobaczyłam obrus i kwiaty na stole, a dalej Czkawkę który karmił właśnie smoki... Cz - Cześć mamo! V - Cześć synku! Powiedziałam troche ze ździwieniem... Cz - Jesteś głodna? V - Tak. Jedliśmy i długo... Bardzo długo rozmawialiśmy. Prawie się spóźniłam do portu!! V - Na Thora!!! Cz - Co jest? V - Spóźnie się do portu!!! Cz - Bierzemy bagaż i lecimy! ''Perspektywa Czkawki '''No prawie się spóźniliśmy, ale mamy kilka minut żeby się pożegnać. W porcie stała Astrid która chciała się pożegnać z moją mamą.' A - Do zobaczenia Pani Haddock V - Dowidzenia Astrid Podeszłem do mamy i ją przytuliłem, Astrid zrobiła to samo, potem mama weszła na statek, a ja i Astrid się wtuliliśmy w siebie. Staliśmy tak jeszcze kilka minut, po chwili Namówiłem ją na wspulny lot. Jest sobota więc nie ma zajęć w SA, Więc się zgodziła. Lataliśmy przez godzinę, potem wylądowaliśmy na pięknej polance z jeziorkiem. Na środku plany był koc, a na nim kosz z jedzeniem. Usiedliśmy na kocu i zacząłem rozmowę... Cz - Przepraszam Astrid A - Za co? Cz - Za to że spędzam z tobą tak mało czasu! Powiedziałem delikatnie. A - Nie przepraszaj, jesteś wodzem to normalne że nie masz czasu... Cz - Ale i tak chcę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Pocałowałem ją, przestaliśmy jak zabrakło nam thu. Zjedliśmy i nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak zrobiło się ciemno. Wróciliśmy do wioski, Astrid podziękowała mi, i już chciała iść do siebie, ale jej nie pozwoliłem i zabrałem do siebie... Rano zjedliśmy śniadanie, pomogliśmy w wiosce i poszliśmy na plaże. Siedzieliśmy do wieczora i podziwialiśmy zachód słońca, a potem do mnie. Pszliśmy spać. Rano obudziłem się, Astrid jeszcze spała wtulona we mnie. Nie chciałem jej budzić więc rozczesywałem palcami jej włosy. Obudziła się, i poszliśmy na śniadanie. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, a potem do portu. Mama miała za chwilę przypłynąć. Siedzieliśmy z Asti na ławce, którą nie dawno wybudowaliśmy. Już widzę statek, już dobija do portu. Cz - Cześć mamo!!! V - Czkawka, Astrid!!! A - Dzień dobry Pani Haddock!!!! Cz - Chodźcie do domu!!! Poszliśmy do domu, i mama zaczęła opowiadać... Długo opowiadała... V - Czkawka, pamiętasz moją siostrę? Cz - Tak, a co? A - Pani ma Siostrę? V - Tak Asti, ma córkę i ma przypłynąć na Berk Cz - Naprawdę?! Ucieszyłem się tak, że wstałem, dawno nie widziałem siostry mamy, ale się zdziwiłem że ma córkę Cz - Naprawdę mam kuzynkę??? A - Czkawka ma kuzynkę? V - Tak czykawka ma kuzynkę, i na szczęście też żyją ze smokami w zgodzie Cz i A - To świetnie!!! Cz - Kiedy przyjadą? V - Po jutrze. Cz - Naprawdę? V - Tak, już jest późno, to co Astrid, zostaniesz? A - Chętnie Cz - To my już pójdziemy spać, dobranoc! A - Dobranoc! V - Dobranoc dzieci! Poszliśmy spać... Rano obudziliśmy, zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do SA. Zajęcia były spokojne, roznawialiśmy o zębirogach. Po zajęciach poszliśmy pomóc w wiosce. Wieczorem wróciliśmy do domu, zjedliśmy kolacje i poszliszliśmy do pokoju i do późna rozmawialiśmy... W końcu zasneliśmy... Może jeszcze dzisiaj dodam. Jeśli ktoś czyta, to na prawdę proszę o najszczersze komy. 8-D Rano obudziliśmy się po dziewiątej, i zeszliśmy na śniadanie, gdzie czekała mama... V - Cześć Dzieci! A - Dzień dobry! Cz - Cześć mamo! V - Siadajcie, już daję śiadanie Po czym dała na je i poszła nakarmić smoki dziś również Wichurę. Cz - Kiedy mają przypłynąć... V - Za trzy godziny Cz - Aha Rozmawialiśmy przez przawie trzy godziny, poszliśmy do portu, było już widać statek. Po chwili dobił do portu, i wyszła siostra mamy Marina... M - Valka! V - Marina! Po Czym się przytuliły M - Czkawka? Cz - We własnej osobie! Po czym mnie też przytuliła. Jest trochę podobna do mamy... Cz - A to jest Astrid M - Miło mi pooznać, Marina A - Mi również Ze statku wyszła dziewczyna, młotrza od nas. Miała długie włosy rozpuszczone. Nie była specjalnie wysoka, ani niska. Z kolei była ona podobna do mnie, miała ten sam kolor włosów i oczu. M - A to jest moja córka Lilia V - Miło mi poznać, Valka, a to mój syn Czkawka i jego dziewczyna, Astrid. L - Cześć! Powiedziała i pomachała nam (byliśmy w pewnej odległości) V - Czkawka może oprowadzicie Lilię po wyspie? Cz - Pewnie, ale za chwilę mamy zajęcia, jak Lilia chcę to może iść z nami, przy okazjii pokażemy jej akademie V - Dobrze. M - To idź.. L - Dobrze! I poszliśmy, Gdy doszliśmy do akademii (o dziwo) wszyscy tam byli (Eret też), a bliźniaki się nie biły (nowość) Cz - Cześć! To jest Lilia moja kuzynka, przyjaechała na berk ze swoją mamą. L - Cześć! Do nich też pomachała Cz - Lilia to są Mieczyk, Szpadka... L - Bliźniaki? Cz - Tak, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Eret, a Astrid już poznałaś. Wszyscy - Cześć! Cz - To co Zaczynamy lekcję? Wszyscy - Tak Wszyscy zajeli swoje mjejsca, a Lilia usiadła obok Astrid Cz - To może dziś o śmiertnikach? Wszyscy - Pewnie, czemu nie? I tak minęła lekcja... Po lekcji wyszliśmy z akademii, Lilia była trochę przed nami, Przyszły do nas nasze smoki, o dziwo Szczerbatek podszedł cicho do Lilii. Dziwne bo nigdy sam nie podchodzi do obcych. Lilia się dwróciła i przestraszyła. Na chwilę zamarła bez ruchu, po chwili się ocknęła i coś wyszeptała do Szczerbola, po czym się odsunął. Ś - Co ty powiedziałaś że się odsunął? L - Poprosiłam go. Cz - Ale jak? zwykle muszę powtarzać kilka razy nim się odsunie L - A próbowałeś po SMOCZEMU? ''Perspektywa Lilii '''Wszyscy stali jak słupy. Wygląda na to że tu nie mówią po smoczemu. No cóż? Chyba tylko ja mówię, bo nawet moja mama nie mówi. No cóż, trzeba ich ogarnąć.' L - Hej! Powiedziałam smokom (po smoczemu) żeby ich zaczęły lizać. Zwykle działa... Podziałało! L - No nareszcie! Cz - Ty im kazałaś? L - Staliście jak słupy soli! A - Serio? L - Serio! Cz - Ty na prawdę mówisz po smoczemu? L - No tak! Smoki się mnie słuchają, prawda szczerbuś? Podrapałam smoka pod brobą, po czym zrobił śmieszną minę i wystawił język. Wszyscy się zaśmiali! Po chwili za mną stanęła druga nocna furia (moja), która nie miała przyjaznych oczu. Wszyscy staneli jak wryci, bo myśleli że niewiem. Cz - L...l...Lilia? L - Tak? Cz - Za tobą stoi... Przerwałam mu L - Ncna Furia? Cz - Z kąd wiesz? L - Bo byś się nie jąkał! Wszyscy - YYY... Wyszeptałam coś (nezrozuniałego dla innych) do danego smoka, któremu po chwili powiększyły się źrenice. L - To jest Sasha, Szczerbek pamiętasz ją? Szczerbek podszedł do niej, i zaczęli się bawić. Cz - To jest Twój smok? L - Tak! Cz - Czy twoa mama też ma smoka? L - Tak! Smiertnika, który nazywa się Wicher, i jest identyczny jak Wchura. A - Na prawdę? L - Tak! Po czym zagwizdałam i przyleciał Wicher(nie wiem jak się pisze) A - Wow!! Później udaliśmy się do domu przed którum stała mama i Pani Valka M - Wicher? Skąd się tu wziołeś? Lilia? L - Tak... V - Wicher? Druga nocna furia? Czy mógłby ktoś mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? Poszliśmy do domu i wszystko wyjaśniliśmy... V - Tylko gdzie będziecie spać? Cz - U Astrid, a Astrid u nas. V - Ok! to ustalone Zedliśmy kolację i poszłyśmy z mamą do domu Astrid Narazie nie pisze koljnego, bo nie ma to sensu jak nikt nie czyta.Dajcie komy jak się spodoba to może napisze. Nie wiem czy opłaca się pisać, ale nie mam nic do roboty. Obudzłyśmy się a mamą i pośłyśmy do domu Pani Valki. Tam usłyszłyśmy ich rozmowę... Cz - Nie wiem czy brać udział? A - Weź, co Ci szkodzi? V - Asti ma rację... Przerwali rozmowę, bo mama zapukała do drzwi. V - O, Cześć, jak się spało? M - Cześć! Dobrze. A - Dzień dobry! Cz - Cześć! L - Hej! M - O czym tak rozmawialiście? V - Czkawka nie wie czy wziąść udział w wyścigach... M - Jakich wyścigach? Cz - Wyścigach smoków A - Lila latasz na Sashy? l - Tak, A co? Cz - Może Lilia chciała by lecieć? V - Może? L - Nawet nie znam zasad! Cz - Spokojnie! Wytłumacze Ci wszystko! M - W takim razie leć! L - Serio? V, M, A, Cz - Tak! Cz - Za godzinę zaczynamy. ćhodź, pokażemy Ci trasę! L - Ok! I polecieliśmy. Czkawka i Astrid pokazali mi trasę. Cz - Ok! Na miejsca, Gotów? Start! Ja, Astrid,Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Jestem na prowadzeniu. Wszyscy zdziwieni, Astrid mnie doganie i leci obok mnie. A - Szybka jesteś! L - Dzięki, ty też! A - To może wygramy... L - Razem! Przyśpieszyłyśmy, bo Smark nas doganiał, ostatnia proasta... i Jest, wygrałyśmy! Cz - I wygrały Astrid i Lilia Czkawka, Asti, Ciocia i mama. Cz i A - Powiesz nam ile masz lat? Nie mówiłaś nam jeszcze... L - 14 A i Cz - Naprawdę? V - Jesteś młodsza od nih o sześć lat, a jesteś dużo szybsza. Jak to możliwe? L - Żyję ze smokami od uroodzenia, a latam od kąd skończyłan cztery lata. Cz - No, wsumie., my latamy od pięciu lat. Poszliśmy do domu cioci i Czkawki. Zjedliśmy obiad, i rozmawialiśmy. Potem Czkawka poszedł, bo budują dom na wyspie, dla mamy i mnie. Po dwóch godzinach przyszedł, znowu rozmawialiśmy do wieczora, potem poszliśmy spać... Teraz nie wrzucam dalej, bo i tak nikt nie czyta, jak ktoś przeczyta dostanie dedyk. I to tyle. Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających! '' ''Skożystam z podpowiedzi... ''Perspektywa Czkawki '''Po śniadaniu poszedłem z Astrid po Lilię, a potem do akademii. Chcę zorganizować biwak, powiem reszcie żeby zdecydowali gdzie... Wytłumaczyłem wszystko...' To może na Skręćkarcze bagna? - powiedział Sączysmark Nie, trochę niebezpieczne, inne pomysły? - powiedział Czkawka Ja znam pewną wyspę... tylko trochę daleko... - wtrąciła Lilia Jak daleko? znamy to miejsce? - odpoowiedział Czkawka''' ' Raczej nie znacie i nie aż tak daleko, dwie godziny lotu... powiedziała Lilia To czemu nie? - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem '''Po połódniu wszyscy się sakowali i polecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy dwie godziny, i dolecieliśmy. Rozbiliśmy obóz na plaży, i rozpaliliśmy ognisko. ' Z kąd znasz tę wyspę? - powiedział zainteresowany Czkawka Kiedyś latałam z Sashą i ją znalazłyśmy - odpowiedziała Lilia To może idźmy już spać, jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. Zajęcia w terenie - Odpowiedział lekko ziewając Czkawka Ok! to idźcie spać ja jeszcze chcę coś sprzawdzić, i tak żadko śpię... - Powiedziała oddalając się Lilia Dobrze, tylko się nie zgub! - powiedział troskliwym tonem Czkawka Spokojnie! - powiedziała z pełnym spokojem Lilia ''Perspektywa Lilii '''Naprawdę rzadko śpię. Mama i Sasha doskonale o tym wiedzą, więc mama nie mówi mi żebym poszła spać... Szłam z Sashą przez las i tam była nocna furia. Nie Szczerbatek, nie Sasha, tylko inna Furia, którą dobrze znam. To jest siostra Szczerbka. Który niczego nie podejrzewa że jutro spotka młotszą siostrę... Spędziłyśmy całą noc. Rano zanim wszyscy się obudzili, złowiłam ryby, nakarmiłam siostrę Szczerbatka Bellę(podoba mi się to imię) i powiedziałam żeby weszła do pobliskiej jaskini, i że niedługo przyjdę. Miałam duż ryb, więc było śniadanie dla wszystkich. Gdy się obudzili dałam im ryby i poszłam nakarmić smoki.' Dzięki Lilia, a teraz choćmy do lasu... Może spotkamy jakieś smoki? - powiedział Czkawka Raczej będą, i to stadami... - odpowiedziałam mu z pewnością Po drodze szeptałam coś niezrozumiałego, wołałam dzikie smoki na polankę na, którą po chwili dotarliśmy... Wyszeptałam znowu coś niezrozumiałego, wołałam Bellę, nikt mnie nie usłyszał, zaczęli by jeszcze coś podejrzewać. Później Bella zrobiła złe oczy, i się pokazała. Wszyscy byli przestraszeni, z wyjątkiem mnie, bo byłam odwrócona... Czkawka zaczął coś do mnie mówić... Lilia? - powiedział jąkając się Czkawka Tak? - odpowiedziałam odwracając się Smok zaczął do mnie podchodzić, Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka żeby coś zrobił... Jednak Szczerbek poznał Bellę, i stał jak słup... Ja zamiast się cofać, podchodziłam bliżej smoka... Cześć! - Powiedziałam, a pozostali popatrzyli ze strachem, to na mnie, to na smoka YYY - taka ich reakcja To jest Bella, Szczerbek pamiętasz ją? - powiedziałam, po chwili Czkawka coś powiedział Szczerbatek ją zna? - pwiedział ze ździwieniem Zna ją od małego... - odpowiedziałam To znaczy...? - dopowiedział Jest jej... bratem - odpwiedziałam Wow...nie wiem co powiedzieć - powiedział Szczerbatek się ,,usmiechną'' i zaczą się bawić z Bellą, potem wszyscy ze smokami razem z Bellą polecieliśmy na Berk. Bella była sensacją...'' Mam nadzieję że się podoba, jutro postaram się wrzucić po szkole(kończę o 12:30). Czytający dostaną dedyki! Ok! Wrzucam, jestem po szkole i i po za sprzątaniem nie mam nic do roboty. Perspektywa Lilii Cała wioska patrzyła na Bellę jak na ducha... Chyba powinnam ich przywrócić do normalnego stanu. Powiedzialam do Sashy i Szczerbatka (po smoczemu) Zeby zaryczeli glosno i wszyscy się ockneli... Dzięki! - powiedzialam do smoków To jest Bella, i zostaje na Berk - powiedzial dosyć głosno Czkawka Skąd wzieliście Tę NF? - powiedziała Valka z zaciekawieniem To siostra Szczerbatka - powiedziałam Co?! - Mama i ciocia Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś że znalazłaś NF? - powiedziała mama Ona się bała - powiedziałam lekko smutnym tonem Z kąd wiesz? - powiedziała ciocia Nie mówiłaś - Zwróciłam się do mamy O czym, Czy nikt nie może powiedzieć wszystkiego? - Powiedziała z lekką irytacją w głosie valka Wszystko...? - powiedziała mama Tak! - Valka A więc tak... Umiem rozmawiać ze smokami, a one traktują mnie jak ,,Alfę" tylko jako człowieka. Nie mam pjęcia czemu? - powiedziałam ze ździwieniem ostatnie słowo. Wszyscy(zwyjątkiem mamy) patrzyli na mnie z osłupieniem. Hallo! - powiedziaam Wow - Valka, Astrid, Czkawka Następnego dnia po zajęciach w SA, poszłam wszystko przemyśleć . Przybycie na Berk mnie orza Sashy, ujawnienie Belli, Co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć? Szłam przez las, cały czas myślę o Belli. Szczerbek miał mamę, tatę, Bellę i brata. Wiem że mama i tata Belli i Szczerbka zginęli. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nim stało? Chwila... Mam jakieś przywidzenia... Jakbym go widziała... To nie przywidzenia, jest tutaj... Nie wierzę. Witam się z nim, jednak nie pamięta. Ok! muszę powiedzieć Szczerbatkowi i Belli! Jestem w wiosce, żeby nikt nic nie pomyślał, szłam jak gdyby nigdy nic... Znalazłam Szczerbatka bawiącego się z Sashą i Bellą. Język smoków Szczerbek, Sasha, Bella!!! - powiedziałam idąc w ich stronę Co jest, napad? - Powiedział Szczerbek Nieee.... - powiedziałam To co? - Sasha i Bella Wiecie kogo spotkałam? - trzymam ich w napęciu Kogo?! - Bella Jokera(Dżokera)!!! - Smoki skakały z radości 'Kilka dni później Joker żył w śróód nas, wytłumaczyłam wszystko Czkawce i... i po sprawie... Perspektywa narratora Dni mijają spokojnie. Drago przeżył, i chce zemsty. Drago zna Lilię i Marinę, pokonały go nie raz, nie ma pojęcia że Lilia panuje nad smokami, i że mieszkają na Berk. Już płynie na Berk... D...D... Dra.....Dra.... - powiedział zdyszany gruby No wyduś wkońcu!!! - powiedział Czkawka zdziwiony że Gruby tak wparował do jego domu Dra...Drago - Wydusił z siebie Co?! - Powiedział zdenerwowanie i niedowierzając Czkawka Drago płynie! - powiediał gruby Dobra, zbierz dzieci i przeprowadź ich do jaskiń! - Powiedział stanowczo Czkawka Ok! -powiedział gruby ''Perspektywa Czkawki '''Jakim cudem? dobra, biorę akademię i lecimy. Nie sądzę żeby Drago przypłynął na herbatkę. Jestem z nimi i Lilia chce lecieć z nami. Nie powinna, nie wiadomo jak to się skończy?' Czkawka, nic mi nie będzie. Naprawdę! - powiedziała do mnie z przekonaniem Lilia Nie znasz Drago, nie wiesz do czego jest zdolny? - Odpowiedziałem stanowczo Oj wiem! Przez niego nie mam ojca! Z mamą walczyłyśmy z nim nie raz, nie dwa! Oczywiście wygrałyśmy za każdym razem - powiedziałam ze zdenerwowaniem Nie wiem, on wie że nad nimi panujesz? - powiedziałem i wskazałem na smoki. Nie, jeszcze sie nie dowiedział - powiedziała z widoczną ulgą Po chwili usłyszeliśmy krzyki i ryki Drago już jest, wszyscy na smoki i lecimy! - Prawie krzyknąłem ''Perspektywa narratora '''Wszyscy walczyli, Drago nie dawał za wygraną, ale wszyscy jeźdźcy zauwarzyli brak Lilii. Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani. Po chwili pojawiła się na smoku i pdleciała do Drago. Czkawka się denerwował.' Miło cię widzieć Drago! - Powiedziała z sarkazmem Ty? Skąd ty tu? - Powiedział Co? Nie spodziewałeś się? - Powiedziała z hytrym uśmiesziem No nie powiem - powiedział jak się otrząsnął Ja odwiedzam kuzyna, chyba się uwziołeś na tę wyspę? Czy na kogoś kto tu mieszka? - Lilia się wsciekła i jej oczy przybrały barwę OGNISTĄ. Kawałek będzie chyba podobny do opowiadania Daria24, ale nie ściągałam, to nie w moim stylu. Chodziło mi po głowie od dawna. Ha! Osiem moków nie pokona całej Armii smoków! - powiedziaqł z pewnościom w głosie Drago Osiem smoków żeczywiście nie da rady, masz rację, ale osiem smoków w tym alfa i Pięć tysięcy smoków to już chyba da radę! - powiedziała Lilia która już makymalnie się wściekła ''Perspektywa LiIii '''On chyba sobie jakieś żarty ze mnie robi! Nie wytrzymam! Zaczęłam szeptać do smoków nie zwracając uwagi na Drag, który patrzył na mnie jak na głupią. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy jakie piekło za chwilę tu będzie. Podleciała do mnie mama, chciała mnie powstrzymać, ale się nie dam! Zaiważyłam że Czkawka ma takie same piekło jak ja, więc jeszcze lepiej.' Za chwilę się zacznie Drago, to na co chyba czekałeś! Ale skończy ię nie twoim a nazym sukcesem! - patrzył na mnie dziwnie Na chwilę odleciałam prawdzić czy ludzie są w jaskiniach, i po chwili zobaczyłam jak Drago usiłuje zabić nie świadomego, odwróconego Czkawkę. Jak najszybciej pdleciałam ponad nich nawet wysoko. I skoczyłam, nie żeby sasha mnie złapała. Zmieniłam się w smoka, i kiedy Drago miał zadać cios, osłoniłam Czkawkę. Oberwałam! W łapę na szczęście. Nóż wbił mi się w łapę, a Drago jest bez broni. Zostawiłam Czkawkę i zabrałam się za Drago. Wróóciłam na wyspę i tam powitała mnie Sasha, po chwili Czkawka, Astrid, mama i ciocia. Spowrotem stałam ię człowiekiem, ale moja ręka mocno krwawiła. Valka mi ją opatrzyła. ''' Czy to wszytkie tajemnice? - powiedziała Valka Zastanawia mnie czemu nie wiedziałam że jest pół smokiem - pwiedziała na swoją obronę mama Ma rację, nic nie wiedziała tak jak wy! - powiedziałam Dziękuję Lilia! - powiedział podchodząc do mnie Czkawka Za co? - powiedziałam naprawdę zdziwiona Za to, że gdyby nie ty mnie by tutaj nie było - odpwiedział z wdzięcznocią w głosie Naprawdę, nie ma za co. Nie pozwolę żeby jeszcze ktoś cierpiał przez Drago! - powiedziałam '''Miną miesiąc od tego wydarzenia. Ręka mnie już nie boli i jest jak dawniej. Dzisiaj są urodziny Astrid,Robimy z akademią impreze niespodzankę. Powiedziałam Czkawce że muszę polecieć po znajomą. I już wylatuje, impreza będzie za pięć godzin. Powinnam się wyrobić... lecę prawie dwie gdziny, już dolatuję. Czekała na mnie czarnowłosa dziewczyna w wieku Czkawki, To Heathera. Lilia jak miło cię wreszcie widzieć! - powiedziała uradowana Heathera! Ciebie też mło widzieć! To co? Leimy na Berk? - spytałam Pewnie! - I zawołała swojego smoka( Smiertnik o barwie Filoetowo - Czarnej imieniem Shira) Jak się czuje Shira? - Zapytałam w trakce lotu Dobrze! - odpowiedziła Leciałyśmy dwie godziny, impreza miała być za piętnaście minut. Pszłyśmy do mnie, żeby sę przebrać. Miałam dla Astrid naszyjnik z podobizną Wichurki. To ne jest jakiś pierwszy, lepszy naszyjnik. Dzięki niemu jej więzy z Wichurką będą jeszcze mocniejsze i będzie ją rozumiała. A Heathera ma dla niej piękną bransoletkę. Jesteśmy gotowe, idziemy do twierdzy, gdzie Czkawka właśnie prowadził Asti. Weszli, a my tuż za nimi. Asti bardzo się cieszyła, myślała że nikt ne pamiętał o jej urodzinach. Heathera stała osłonięta smokami... Lilia już jesteś! - powiedział Czkawka Mówiłam że się nie spóźnię - powiedziałam Nie miałaś być z twoją znajmą? - pwiedział zmieszany Tak, to ona - zza smoków wyszła Heathera Cześć! Miło was znowu widzieć! - powiedziała Heatera! - powiedziała cała akademia Tak, taka niespodzianka. Mam z Heatherą kontakt - powiedziałam Wszyscy przywiali się z Heatherą i poszła z Astrid na bok... ''Perspektywa Astrid '''Odeszłam z Heatherą na bok i rozmawiałyśmy...' Wszystkiego najlepszego Asti! - Powiedziała i wręczyła mi małe pudełko Dziękuję, jest piękna - Powiedziałam oglądając bransoletkę Nie ma za co, pasuje do Ciebie - powiedziała Odeszłyśmy od siebie i podeszła do mnie Lilia. Chciała ze mną porozmawiać... I jak? Podoba się impreza? - powiedziała Naprawdę, nie sądziłam że ktoś pamiętał - powiedziałam trochę wzruszona Wiesz, chciałabym Ci coś dać - powiedziała i dała mi małe pudełko Jest piękny - powiedziałam Lilia pomogła mi założyć naszyjnik i poszłyśmy się bawić. Czkawka poprosił mnie kilka razy do tańca. Zabawa trwała do rana. Potem poszliśmy wszyscy do domu. Czkawka ma urodziny za dwa dni. Nie wiem co mu dać? Chyba poproszę o pomoc Lilię... Idę do Lilii... O, cześć Astrid -powiedziała Lilia Hej, mogłabym prosić cię o pomoc - powiedziałam jak weszłyśmy do środka Pewnie, masz ochtę na cherbatę? - powiedziała jak usiadłyśmy Chętnie - odpowiedziałam Lilii Podała cherbatę, po czym zaczęłyśmy rozmowę... To o co chciałaś mnie poprosić? - powiedziała Wiesz że Czkawka ma urodziny za dwa dni, po prstu nie wiem co mu dać? powiedziałam To może, siodło? - spytała Nie wiem.. Ja nie umiem robić siodeł,... a pyskacza wolę nie prosić... - powiedziałam Dlaczego? - spytała Jak mieliśmy 16 lat, Pyskacz był bez pracy. Stoick kazał Czkawce znaleźć mu robotę. Czkawka poprosił go o zrobirnie siodeł, bo wtedy jeszcze ich nie mieliśmy. Zrobił takie że lepiej nie mówić - powiedziałam Aha... Ale ja się na tym znam - powiedziała Naprawdę? - spytałam Pewnie. Mam 14 lat, w kuźni mogłabym pracować z zamkniętymi oczami - powiedziała To jest niesamowite! - odpowiedziałam To chodź do kuźni, może Pyskacz pozwoli nam przacować ,,Po Godzinach''? - spytała i się zaśmiałyśmy...'' Perspektywa Lilii Wstałam i jak zawsze rano poszłam polatać z Sashą, latałyśmy długo. Potem poszłam do SA, po zajęciach poszłam z Asti do lasu poćwiczyć. Wieczorem poszłyśmy do kuźni zrobić siodło. Właściwie to skończyłyśmy... I świetnie bo za pare godzin urodziny Czkawki. Z Asti ustaliłyśmy że wezmę ładnie zapakowane siodło do domu, bo Czkawka może przyjść do Asti, a do mnie raczej nie. ''(opis siodła: siodło podobne do siodła Czkawki tylko ma namalowaną nocną furię i nie jest zniszczony [ Czkawka dużo lata i ma zdarte] no i trochę wygodniejsze) . Poszłyśmy do domów. W domu mama czekała z kolacją. nakarmiłam Sashę i usiadłam do stołu...' Gdzie byłaś tak długo? - spytała z zaciekawieniem mama A... Latałyśmy z Astrid i Wichurką po zajęciach - poowiedziałam Tak długo? - no dobra ma mnie No dobra masz mnie, latałyśmy, a potem poszłyśmy do kuźni - powiedziałam Do kuźni? Po co? - spytała '''Opowiedziałam mamie wszystko i poszłam spać. Rano jak zawsze wstałam i poszłam polatać z Sashą. Było rano, naprawdę wcześnie więc latałyśmy długo. Przed 9 wróciłyśmy. Mama już nie spała i piła cherbatę. Ja nakarmiłam Sashę i też zrbiłam sobie cherbaty. Wypiłam i przyszła do mnie Astrid...' Hej Astrid - powiedziałam do stojącej w drzwiach Asti Cześć - powiedziała Wejdź - pokazałam gestem ręki żeby weszła Dzień dobry - powiedziała do mamy Dzień dobry Astrid - odpowiedziała mama i poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytałam Chciałam sprawdzić jak się ma nasza niespodzianka - poowiedziała trochę ciszej bo stała przy oknie Ma się dobrze - powiedziałam Pokazałam Astrid ładnie zapakowane siodło i je spowrotem schowałam. Wyjrzałyśmy przez okno i Wichura z Sashą się świetnie bawiły. Moje okno jest od strony lasu, a nasze smoki przeciągały brzozę. Zaśmiałyśmy się i jeszcze trochę zozmawiałyśmy. Bardzo dobrze mi się z nią rozmawia. Mimo różnicy wieku prawie się od siebie nie różnimy. To co? Idziemy do akademii? - spytałam Pewnie! - odpowiedziała Asti Pa mamo! - powiedziałam jak wychodziłyśmy z domu Dowidzenia - powiedziała Asti Dowidzenia! - powiedziała i poszłyśmy Zawołałyśmy smoki i poleciałyśmy do SA. Wszyscy oprucz Ereta (znowu się spuźnia nawet ja to wiem ) tam już byli. Dzisiaj nikt ( oprucz Czkawki) nie gniewa się na Ereta że się spóźnił. Poprosiłyśmy go z Asti żeby powiadomił WSZYSTKICH( z wyjątkiem solenzanta), o przyjęciu które będzie o piątej wieczorem. Dzisiaj bliźniaki się nie biją, a Smark jest o dziwo normalny. Wreszcie przyszedł Eret... Miło że nas zaszczyciłeś swoją obecnością - powiedział zirytowany Czkawka Przepraszam Czaszkochrup nie chciał lecieć - powiedział to co mu z Asti kazałyśmy powiedzieć gdyby się spóźnił No dobra... To zaczynamy... - powiedział i przeszliśmy do teorii,a potem do praktyki w terenie Polecieliśmy na smoczą wyspę. Tam zaatakowały nas... zmiennoskrzydłe! Szczerbatek kazał im się odsunąć ale to nic nie dawało. Wyszłam pezed Szczerbatka i zaczęłam spokojnie mówić... Hej, spokojnie, co się dzieje? - spytałam smoczycy podchodząc do niej Podzeszłam doo smoczycy i odpowiedziała po smoczemu. Pozwoliła się pogłaskać... Jak to zrobiłaś? Nawet Czkawce nigdy nie udało się oswoić zmiennoskrzydłego - powiedział Sledzik T teraz nie istotne, one nas nie atakowały! One nas ostrzegły! - powiedziałam Co!? - akademia Dagur! Dagur poluje tutaj na smoki! - powiedziałam Nie, to nie możliwe! - powiedział Czkawka A jednak... - powiedziałam i w tym momencie zza krzaków wybiegł Dagur O! Czkawuś dawno się nie widzieliśmy! - powiedział Dagur Nie nazywaj mnie Czkawuś - powiedział Czkawka Stałam za smokami i wszystko słyszałam O! Widze że mamy dwie nocne furie! Więc się chyba nie obrazisz jak jedną zabije - powiedział Dagurek A tylko spróbuj Dagur!!! - nie no nie wytrzyałam O no kogo ja widzę! Lilia, prawda? - powiedział Dagur Nie no! Chyba znasz wszystkich moich wrogów - pwiedział Czkawka A masz jeszcze jakiś - powiedziałam Nie... - powiedział Czyli tak... A ty Dagur nie tkniesz żadnego smoka! - powiedziałam Bo co mi zrobisz? - powiedział rechocząc Powoli do niego potchodzę. Czkawka chce mnie powstrzymać. Podciełam mu nogi. Upadł. Kopnęłam go pare razy i poprosiłam smoki żeby z nim coś zrobiły. Zabrałam mu broń więc był bezbronny... Polecieliśmy na wyspę... Narazie nie pisze dalej, bo nie wiem czy wogule ktoś czyta. Dalej napisze jak będzie 20 komentarzy. O ile ktoś to przeczyta... No OK! Piszę! Na wyspę po godzinie(na klif) przyleciał jeden smok i powiedział że zabrali go na odległąąą wyspę. Wsadzili go do małej jaskini i najsilniejsze smoki go pilnują. Podziękwałam mu i dałam rybę, a potem poleciał. Wróciłam do jeźdźców doo SA. Powiadziałam im co się dowiedziałam i się ucieszyli. Czyli już nie nie zaatakuje? - spytała Astrid Nie - ppowiedzialam Dobra na dziś chyba koniec zajęć. Możecie iść - powiedział Czkawka To cześć! - powiedzieliśmy akademią To tak. Czkawka nie wie nic! A jeśli ktoś mu powie... - powiedziałam poza akademią Bęzie miał z nami doczynienia! - powiedziała Astrid OK! - powiedzieli wystraszeni Wszyscy się rozeszli. Z Astrid widziałyśmy ak Czkawka poleciał nad klif i poszłyśmy do twierdzy. Dopatrzyłyśmy szczegułów. Jest za pięć piąta. Astrid poszła po Czkawkę. Miała powiedzieć że Pyskacz czeka na niego w twierdzy. Już wracają. Przepraszam że nie wrzucałam, sle moja wena ma focha! Czytam inne blogi szukając inspiracji. Ale największą inspirację znalazłam w waszych komach. Węc proszę komętujcie! Na Święta postaram się wrzucić Świąteczną część. Miłego czytania! 'Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających!' '''''Perspektywa Astrid Wracam z Czkawka do twierdzy. Powiedziałam mu że Pyskacz czeka na niego w twierdzy. Zobaczyłam Lilie i dałam znak żeby poszła ich przygotować... Po co Pyskacz mnie wzywa? - spytał Czkawka Nie wiem... Ale mówił że to ważne - odpowiedziałam Aż tak ważne że nie może zaczekać? - zapytał Chyba tak... Nie mówił o co chodzi... Już Ci to mówiłam - powiedziałam Trzeba się zacząć przygotowywać> Zima się zbliża... - powiedział Zima i święta... - westchnęłam i dotarliśmy ''Perspektywa Lilii '''Powiedziałam wszystkim żeby się schowali. Astrid i Czkawka wchodzą. Wszyscy wyskakują i...' Wszystkiego najlepszego!!! - Krzyknęła cała wioska Na prawdę myślałeś że nikt nie pamięta? - spytała Asti No... No dobra... Nie spodziewałem się... - powiedział i się uśmiechnął Wszystkiego najlepszego czkawka! - powiedział Pyskacz Ale... - zaczął Czkawka lecz przerwał mu Pyskacz To jest ważne! - zaśmiał się Pyskacz ma racje! Urodziny wodza są ważne! - powiedziała mama i też się zaśmiała Teraz każdy dawał Czkawce prezent. Dzieci dały Czkawce maskotki ,,smoki''. To było bardzo urocze. Na koniec ja i Astrid podeszłyśmy do Czkawki...'' Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka - powiedziałyśmy i dałyśmy zapakowane siodło Dziękuje, jest niesamowite! - powiedział i nas przytulił Im dłużej go znam tym bardziej jest uroczy. Nie dziwie się Astrid że go kocha... Kiedy nas puścił zapytał... Nie mówiłyście że umiecie robić siodła? - powiedział Czkawka Ja nie umiałam Lilia mnie nauczyła - powiedziała Astrid Na mojej dawnej wyspie całe dnie spędzałam w kuźni. Chyba nic dziwnego? - spytałam a oni przytakneli Zabawa trwała do rana. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili... Od zabawy minął miesiąc. Jest Zima. Niedługo święta. Wioska się przygotowuje.... Dodaję nexta! Proszę żebyście komentowali, bo przestanę pisać! Kto czyta - niech komentuję! Mam zamiar wrzócić na Święta Świąteczną część! Ale nie wrzucę jak nie pojawi się chociaż jeden kom! Nie macie dużo czasu! Dość możliwe że jak nie skomentujecie to wstawię po prostu później. A w planach mam zamiar rano! Ps. Miłego Czytania! Postaram się o dłuższy next! Święta są już jutro! Tak trudno jest mi w to uwierzyć! Czkawka na prawdę wszystkiego świetnie dopilnował. Drzewko stoi na środku głównego placu. Wygląda pięknie! A! Zapomniałam dodać że teraz pomagam Pyskaczoi w kuźni. Dowiedziałam się dużo o wiosce... albo nawet jeszcze więcej... I taka to moja historia była... - powiedział te słowa na które czekałam chyba ze trzy godziny Niesamowite... - powiedziałam ukrywając znudzenie No patrz jak szybko skończyliśmy! Czas szybko leci przy dobrej zabawie... - powiedział a ja się uśmiechnęłam To... Ten ja lece... To pa! - i wybiegłam jak najszybciej do Sashy No cześć kochana - przytuliłam smoczycę która ma ranę na skrzydle ( Wytłumaczenie: Jak Lilia latała z Sashą wleciały w ostre krzaki i smoczyca ,,pocięła'' sobie skrzydło, a na Berk wróciły dzięki Drzewokosowi(Płomieniowi) którego poznała jakiś czas temu. Koniec wytłumaczenia)' ''Jak się czujesz? - spytałam Dobrze - powiedziała Zmienię Ci opatrunek! Dobrze? - zapytałam Yhym - odparła '' '''Poszłam po opatrunek do Gothi. Jak wracałam spotkałam Szczerbatka i Bellę' Hej Lilia! - powiedział Szczerbek Jak się czuje Sasha? - zapytała Bella Hej! Czuje się dobrze! Chcecie do niej iść? - spytałam Pewnie! - powiedzieli Zdjęłam poprzedni opatrunek Sashy, a tu się okazuje że rana się zagoiła! Sasha aż podskoczyła z radości! Szybko wybiegła na dwór nim zdążyłam co kolwiek powiedzieć! Sasha! - biegłam za nią nim coś wykombinuje Wsiadaj! - powiedziała Bella dźwigając mnie łbem Wzniosłyśmy się, Szczerbek też bo ustawiłam mu ogon i szybko dogoniliśmy Sashę... A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - spytałam lekko zdenerwowana Chciałam się przewietrzyć! - odparła Nie musiałaś tego robić tak drastycznie! - powiedziałam No dobra! Przepraszam! - przytuliłam ją Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! Dobrze? - powiedziałam Dobrze! - odparła i ją puściłam Jak chcesz to możemy się przelecieć! Ale spokojnie! - powiedziałam i na jej kochanej mordce zagościł uśmiech Tak! - powiedziała w radości Wsiadłam na nią i wzniosłyśmy się. Leciałyśmy spokojnie. Pośród płatków śniegu który padał od jakiegoś czasu. Po chwili usłyszałam również trzepotanie skrzydeł Śmiertnika i Nocnej Furii. To byli Astrid i Czkawka! Lilia co tu robisz? - spytał troskliwie Czkawka Too samo co wy! Latam! - powiedziałam Przecież Sasha jest ranna! - powiedziała Astrid Rana się zagoiła, a krótki lot wydawał się najsensowniejszy jeśli chciałam żeby była obok mnie. Ona ma za dużo energii - odparłam No dobra! Ale już wracajcie! Zaraz patrolujemy! - Powiedział Czkawka i polecieliśmy na patrol Patrol minął ok! Było spokojnie! Bliźniaki byli o dziwo cicho! Po patrolu poszliśmy sprawdzić wylęgarnie! Smoki mają podobno pierwszy raz zostać na wyspie! To cudownie! Patrolowaliśmy tak do wieczora. Kiedy wszyscy poszli do domu, poszłam polatać z Sashą! Latałyśmy dość cicho. I zauważyłyśmy Czkawkę i Szczerbatka! Czkawka leżał na Szczerbatku. Mówił do niego myśląc że są sami, ale Szczerbatek nas zauważył. Więc dałam mu znak żeby udawał że nas niema! Wsłuchałam się w jego słowa! Szczerbatek! Co ja mam zrobić przyjacielu? Nie wyrabiam! Praktycznie nie śpię po nocach! I nie mam już na to wszystko siły! Jak mam sobie radzić? No jak? Bliźniaki i Smark działająmi na nerwy! I to bardzo! Dla Astrid, dla mojej Kochanej Astrid i dla mojego najlepszego przyjaciela nie mam już prawie czasu! Cały czas trzeba pomagać w wiosce! Rozwiązywać roblemy Wikingów! A kto rozwiąże mój problem?! Oj Tato! Jak ty sobie z ty radziłeś? Błagam pomóż! Jak tak go słuchałam, zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo bliscy są mu potrzebni! Wiem jak to jest nie wyrabiać w takich sprawach! Stracić ojca! Zamierzam mu pomóc, tak żeby nie wiedział. Chce mu to chociaż trochę ułatwić! No cóż! Szkoda! Miałam nie wrzucać bo nikt nie czyta, ale nie będzie mnie conajmniej do jutra, więc wtawiam dziś. Jak nie będziecie komentować, to po prostu przestanę pisać, lub next będzie raz w miesiącu! Sami decydujecie Nie mogę uwierzyć że już Święta... Są dopiero wieczorem, ale i tak czuć je w powietrzu! Jest przed piątą. Taka moja pora wstawania. Zeszłam z Sashą na dół. Dałam jej ksz ryb i sama zjadłam śniadnie. Po posiłku poszłyśmy polatać. Właściwie to był patrol. Wstaję w wiosce najwcześniej i dlatego ja rano patroluje. Cały czas myślę o tym co wczoraj usłyszałam. Po patrolu poszłąm dopatrywać co się dzieje w wiosce. Jak widziałam kłucących się wikingów to rozwiązywałam problem. Pomagałam rybakom, a było w czym podczas Zimy trudno złowić ryby. Pomogłam im i poszło szybko. Pomogłam w kończeniu dekorowania sali itp. Cały czas pilnowałam Bliźniaków i Smarka! Z nimi to nic nie wiadomo! Oni to nie oni jak czegoś nie przeskrobią! Nie dziwię się że Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik i Eret z nimi nie wytrzymują! Może i młotsza, ale mądrzejsza! Jak to mówią: Takie życie! Jeszcze poleciałam na patrol i potem do twierdzy! Jest jeszcze piękniej niż podczas przygotowań! Gra muzyka, potrawy pięknie pachną(i wyglądają). Na prawdę! Ciężka praca całej wioski się opłaciła! Niesamowite! Prawda?! - powiedziałam do Astrid Tak! Jest pięknie! - odparła Tylko... - powiedziałam Tylko co? - zaciekawiła się Tylko... żeby Bliźniaki i Smark się nie upili jak poprzednio! Pamiętasz? Co to było? - powiedziałam Tak! Ooo tak! Zdecydowanie pamiętam! Nie da się zapomnieć! - powiedziała Prawie spalili SA! A to nie jest łatwe! - powiedziałam i się zaśmiałyśmy O czym tak rozmiawiacie? - spytał podchodząc do nas Czkawka A o niczym... Prawda że jest pięknie?! - powiedziałam lekko przejęta Tak! Nie miałem za bardzo czasu żeby nadzorować, ale jest pięknie! Astrid na prawdę dziękuję że się tym zajęłaś! - powiedział i odszedł na swoje mjiejsce Wodza.. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, mojemu komputerowi odpadają klawisze, których nie da się już włożyć. 'Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających i komentujących! Czkawka przemówił i zaczęło się. Przed północą skończyła się zabawa i wszyscy poszli do domów. Ja oczywiście nie. Poszłam posprzątać twierdze, trochę to trwało, ale dałam radę. Po skończeniu poleciałam z Sashą do ruin Smoczego Sanktuarium. Niektóre ,,Bezdomne'' smoki się tam osiedlają. Wtedy im pomagam. Przynoszę ryby, czy coś. Nikt tam prawie nie zagląda. Ciocia, czasem. Wiem że jest jej smutno, że Oszołomostrach zginą. Ale Alfe ma zawsze obok siebie. Znam juz chyba wszystkie rakamarki w sanktuarium. Jest nad ranem, więc lecę. Nie mówię że na Berk, ale na Swędzipachę, o której opowiedał mi Czkawka... Wylądowłyśmy na polance i podziwiałyśmy chmury'' ''Perspektywa narratora 'Lilia nie spodziewa się że za chwilę spotka się z Nori! Jej wrogiem od lat. Kiedy lilia rozmawiała z przyjaciółką patrząc w chmury, Nori weszła na polane...' Hohoh... Kogo to ja widzę! - mówiła Nori śmiejąc się szyderczo Czego chcesz? - powiedziała zdenerwowana Lilia Czy muszę od razu chcieć? - spytała w ciągu dalszym śmiejąc się A może tak nie jest? - spytała Lilia Ohhh... Tego co zawsze! - powiedziała drwiąc Oh, tego co zawsze?! Tak?! To może powiesz mi czego zawsze ode mnie chcesz? - spytała coraz bardziej zdenerwowana No nie udawaj ze nie wiesz! Wiem dobrze że wiesz! - mówiła celując we mnie mieczem '''Lilia została zraniona w ramię, lecz walczylła dzielnie... Walka trwała, była zacięta!' Może mi powiesz o co ci chodzi? - powiedziała Lilia Weź już przestań! Dobrze wiesz i nie udawaj! - powiedziała Gdybym wiedziała to bym przecież nie pytała! - powiedziałam Co?! To teraz jeszcze moja wina? - spytała Ogarnij się! Wtedy możemy pogadać! - powiedziałaLilia i zadała kilka ciosów po których Nory straciła przytomność ''Perspektywa Lilii '''Z Sashą odleciałyśmy z tamtąd nim ta sychopatka się ocknęła. Wylądowałyśmy na środku placu. Pobiegłam do domu po łuk i biegłam do lasu! Usiadłam na kamieniu, a przy mnie Sasha. Przemyłam sobie dość głęboką ranę. Wsałam, wzięłam łuk i strzelałam. Jedno drzewo! Trafione! Drugie, trzecie, ósme, dwunaste... I cały czs chcę płakać! Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach! Wymierzam cel i... To Czkawka! Strzała poleciała! Na szxzęście trochę wyżej niż Czkawka...' Czkawka! Nigdy więcej się tak nie skradaj! Wiesz co się mogło stać? - powiedziałam Śledzik powiedział że biegłaś przez wioskę jak poparzona! Chciałem to sprawdzić... - powiedział Co sprawdzić?! - spytałam Co się stało? - sptał Nic! - odpowiedziałam Gdyby nic to nie pędziłabys tak i w drzewach nie byłoby strzał! - powiedział wyjmując jedną Nie ważne - powiedziałam odwracając wzrok Powiedz co się stało? - powiedział troskliwym jak nigdy tonem Podszedł do mnie, złapał za ramiona i patrzył głęboko w oczy... Nic... - powiedziałam Chyba widzę! Widzę że... że - powiedział Że płakałaś! Dlaczego? - spytał Nie ważne... Nic się nie stało... - powiedziałam Gdyby nic się nie stało to byś nie płakała, No mów! - mówił, oh no nie odpuści No dobra, ale lecimy do mnie! - powiedziałam i wsiedliśmy na smoki Po chwili byliśmy u mnie w pokoju Więc... - zaczął Więc... To było kilka lat temu... Spotkałam pewną dziewczynę, niewiele od was młotszą,. Polubiłyśmy się, byłyśmy prawieże nierozłączne. Ale... Ale pewnego dnia zaczęła mnie atakować. Widać po nie było że chciała mnie zabić, nic nie mówiła, po prostu zaczęła mnie atakować. A najgoorsze jest, nie to że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka chce mnie zabić, tylko to, że nie wiem czemu! Ona mieszka na drugim końcu jak dla mnie świata. Nie wiem jak, ale mnie znalazła. Kiedy rano byłam na Swędzipasze, to mnie zaatakowała. Ona jest nienormalna! Posunie się daleko żeby mnie zabić! Próbuje już tak od dobrych kilku lat. Po prostu nie wytrzymuję, zawsze po jej zaatakowaniu, chce mi się krzyczeć lub płakać albo wyywam się na wszystkim na czym się da... - powiedziałam ledwosłyszalnie ostatnie słowa Współczuję Ci! Ale pamięta że możemy Ci zawsze pomóc! Tak? - powiedział i mnie przytulił Dziękuję! - powiedziałam Za co? - no błagam Pomogłeś mi, dziękuję - powiedziałam Wiesz, to ja idę do Twierdzy, idziesz ze mną? - spytał Pewnie, nie będę przecież cały dzień użalała się nad sobą - powiedziałam i poszliśmy Chcę zobaczyć jak zaeaguje, bo przecież był tam syf jak w chlewie! Weszliśmy so środka a Czkawka, jak słup Wszystko OK? - spytałam Co tu się stało? - spytał Stało ,,dobrze''? Czy stało ,,Źle''? - spytałam Dobrze, ale komu by się chciało w środku nocy... Czekaj! Na prawdę chciało ci się? - no ba! Pewnie! Czemu by nie? Oszczędziłam ci czsu i sił - powiedziałam i wyszliśmy z twierdzy Ale na pewno wszystko OK? - spytałam Tak, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś! - powiedział z uśmiechem Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach